Bleach: Evolution Unleashed
by Uchiha Mangetsu
Summary: What if that fatefull night Ichigo became a hollow instead of shinigami and discovered the Hogyoku inside of Rukia's gigai and fused with it? Overpowered Ichigo OOC Ichigo IchigoxRukia
1. Chapter 1

A boy with bright orange hair and a permanent scowl was lying in his bed and thinking about the unusual events that have been happening today. Monsters with white masks and a girl in black kimono killing them with a katana. While it was usual for him to see ghosts, the things he had seen today were completely new to him. Just when he was about to go and have a shower a raven haired girl with violet eyes in a black kimono phased into his room through the wall. It was the girl he kept seeing today.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my room?" He asked her.

She ignored him completely and did not even look at him. Then she moved to the middle of the room. He asked the same question again and again he was ignored. This pissed him off, he got up and kicked her in the back of her head making her fall on her face.

"Who the hell are you?" He yelled at her.

She looked at him with a surprised expression and asked him before getting up "You can see me?".

He looked at her with a deadpan expression and said "Obviously I can see you otherwise I would not be speaking to you right now".

She looked at him like he was something very interesting "Well looks like I have to explain a few things to you." said the raven haired girl.

Then she explained everything bout shinigami and hollows as well as how hollow are born. She also explained what duties shinigami have and then she told him about Soul Society where all souls go after they die and have soul burial performed on them by shinigami. She also told him about Hueco Mundo the realm where all of the hollows live. While explaining she showed him extremely crappy drawings. All of her drawings resembled bunnies doing different things.

He scowled at her and said "While all of this is believable because the souls I have seen every day kept disappearing, I must say that your drawings suck and you are a midget."

Her eye started twitching "You just had to say that. **Bakudo no. 1 Sai!**" She said and the she swung her arm in front of him and his arms were locked behind his back.

"What did you do to me?" He asked.

"The spell I used on you is called kido and this is something only shinigami can do." She replied.

All of sudden they heard a ear splitting howl and a crash downstairs followed by a scream belonging to a girl. The raven haired girl run out of the room and the orange haired boy followed her. When he got downstairs he froze, he could not believe what he was seeing. His dad and his younger sister Yuzu were lying on the floor unconscious and there was a huge hole in front of the house through which he could see a hollow holding his second younger sister Karin. The sight made his blood boil he started struggling against the kido holding him. The raven haired girl told him to stop and that a human will never be able to break the kido she put on him. He did not listen to her and he continued struggling and there was a huge surge of reiatsu from him and the kido broke stunning the midget shinigami. He then grabbed a chair and ran at the hollow but it just punched him in the head and shattered his skull. He found himself looking down at his body.

The head of his body was badly disfigured. The he looked down and found out that he had a broken chain attached to his chest. He knew that he was dead but he dismissed it and turned around just to see the hollow jumping at him with its jaws wide open. But before it could get to him the raven haired girl jumped in the way with her sword drawn but it was too late for her to react and the hollow sunk it's teeth in her chest and back. She managed to push it away but blood sprayed from her wounds and she fell to her knees and then unexpected thing happened her black kimono was replaced with a white one and her sword was gone. The boy knew that her power was gone because of the attack she took. He did not know what to do. Then and idea hit him, he remembered what she told him about hollows and he started pulling on his chain.

Despite the wounds she saw what the boy was doing and she yelled at him "STOP, IF YOU DO THAT YOU WILL BECOME A HOLLOW!"

But it was too late he ripped of his chain of fate leaving a hole in his chest. Then it happened, crushing reiatsu burst out of him and a white substance poured out of his hollow hole, eyes and mouth and covered his face and body and then with a final burst of reiatsu it was finished. In front of the girl stood the most frightening hollow she has seen in her entire long life. It had white skin and red tufts of hair around it's ankles, wrists and neck. It also had black tribal tattoos extending from its hollow hole. It was very well built it had very well toned chest and well defined six pack. It's legs were covered by what appeared to be ripped shinigami hakama. But it's most frightening feature was its mask it resembled a human skull with two bladed horns pointing forwards. It had two black lines on it. The hollow appeared to have bright straight orange hair going down to Its waist.

"Wow that was intense, you did not say that ripping out the chain would hurt so much, midget." Said the hollow looking at her.

This stunned her completely not only this hollow did not attack her but it appeared that the boy have not lost his memory and ability to speak when he turned into a hollow.

"You actually remember who you are?" She asked him

"What, was I supposed to lose my memory when I turned into a hollow?" He asked her.

"Yes but that is not important right now, you have to deal with that hollow over there." She said to him.

He looked at the hollow and he disappeared with a loud booming sound and reappeared in front of the hollow with his arm shoved through the hollow's head. It killed the hollow instantly making it disappear. The raven haired shinigami was stunned. This boy no hollow was so fast that she lost sight of him when he moved to kill the other hollow and his reiatsu was so huge that it felt like there was an ocean above the sky she could not move under its weight.

Then the hollow walked over to her and said "Looks like you lost your powers and we need to treat your wounds or you will bleed to death, midget shinigami."

Her eye twitched and she yelled "I'm not a midget and my name is Rukia Kuchiki!"

The hollow looked at her and you could see amusement in its eyes. "My name is Ichigo Kurosaki." He replied.

"Now, is there any place we could get your wounds treated?" He asked.

"There is a shop run by an exiled shinigami. We could go there." She replied.

She then told him the exact location and he picked her up bridal style and he disappeared via sonido. They reappeared in front of a old looking shop with a sign saying Urahara Shoten.

Suddenly two people burst out of the shop. The first person was a tall lean-built man with light skin and grey eyes. He had messy light-blond hair with strands framing the side of his face and one hanging between his eyes. He has geta sandals and a bucket hat that shadows his eyes. He also has dark green shirt and pants with a dark green coat with diamond pattern along the bottom. He also was holding what appeared to be a short cane. The second man was very tall and muscular with lightly tanned skin. He has cornrowed hair and large handlebar moustache which is connected to his long sideburns. He has rectangular glasses and white muscle shirt with regular grey pants. He has a blue apron on top. When the first man saw Ichigo holding Rukia he pulled out a sword out of his cane and charged at Ichigo and tried to stab him in the head but Ichigo set Rukia on her feet and grabbed the sword with his bare hand surprising the man.

"I'm not here to fight, Rukia is injured and she needs her wounds to be treated!" said Ichigo.

"What are you doing Urahara, he just saved my life!" yelled Rukia.

Hearing this Urahara sheathed his sword and said smiling "Hm, looks like we have and interesting situation, but let's treat Kuchiki-san first and then you can explain the whole situation."

Then all of them went inside and after Rukia's wounds were treated by the second man called Tessai they were sat at the table. Then Rukia explained everything that happened before they came to Urahara Shoten. When she finished speaking Urahara looked at her and said.

"Looks like you lost your shinigami powers and you will need a gigai, shall I lend you one?"

"That would be very nice of you, Urahara." replied Rukia.

Then Urahara got up and came back 15 minutes later carrying Rukia's gigai. When Ichigo looked at it he felt something inside the gigai. It was not reiatsu but some kind of presence that felt like it was trying to extinguish his life.

"What did you put inside that gigai?" asked Ichigo.

"What are you talking about, Kurosaki-san. It's just a normal gigai." said surprised Urahara.

"Don't bullshit me Kisuke, you think that I can't sense that presence inside the gigai? It feels like it's trying to extinguish life itself." replied Ichigo.

"Well looks like you caught me, Kurosaki-san." said Urahara and put his hand inside the gigai and extracted a glowing blue orb out of it.

"This is something I created, I call it the Hogyoku. It has the power to break the boundary between shinigami and hollow." said Urahara as he passed the orb to Ichigo.

When the orb touched Ichigo's hand it stated glowing even brighter than before. Then it turned black and melted into Ichigo's hand. There was a huge burst of reiatsu and the Hogyoku appeared floating in the centre of Ichigo's hollow hole.

"What the fuck just happened?" asked Ichigo.

"I don't know Kurosaki-san. I have only used Hogyoku once before I sealed it away but it looks like it fused itself with you for some reason." replied Kisuke.

"That is alright but can you tell me what was it doing inside Rukia's gigai?" asked Ichigo.

"I'm very sorry but I thought that the Hogyoku is too powerful so I was planning on burying it inside Kuchiki-san by putting it inside her gigai. Also I made the gigai so it would slowly suck out her reiatsu and turn her into a human. That way the Hogyoku would be gone forever." replied Urahara in a apologetic tone.

"You bastard!" yelled Ichigo and grabbed Urahara's neck and slammed him against the wall.

"That's alright Ichigo, let him go at least he apologized." said Rukia but her eye was twitching.

Ichigo let go of Kisuke and then Rukia spoke again "You better give me some supplies for free to compensate for what you were about to do Urahara."

"That is the least I can do, Kuchiki-san. Also you and Ichigo can stay here for free, we've got some extra rooms. After you make yourself comfortable in your rooms I will give Kuchiki-san a proper gigai and inform Kurosaki-san's family that he is dead and also I will have to erase their memories of today's incident." said Kisuke.

"Thank you Kisuke, they might take it hard but I can't come back to normal life now that I'm a hollow and it is better that they won't know what really happened. " said Ichigo.

"That is not a problem Kurosaki-san." replied Kisuke.

After that he shown Ichigo and Rukia where their rooms are and gone off to Ichigo's house to clean up after today's incident. When he came back he made a proper gigai for Rukia. Then he went to Ichigo's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in." said Ichigo from behind the door.

Urahara then came in closing the door behind him.

"What are you going to do now, Kurosaki-san?" asked Urahara.

"I don't know Kisuke." replied Ichigo.

"I have an idea. Why don't you help Kuchiki-san with her job of hunting hollows now that her powers are temporarily gone. It's not like you have anything better to do." said Kisuke.

"Yeah, I will do that. Also from my understanding you used to be a shinigami, so would you help me train? All hollows might know how to use their powers instinctively but it does not mean that they mastered their powers." said Ichigo.

"That is no problem to me I will help you train Kurosaki-san and I might even teach you something. We will also have to try to figure out how to use the Hogyoku now that you are stuck with it. It is also good that we have a perfect place for training just under the shop." replied Urahara.

"Thank you Kisuke. Also I there is something I wanted to ask you ever since I got here, Rukia told me that hollows are troubled by the never ending feeling of emptiness after losing their heart and that is why they have to feed on the souls of humans but I do not feel any hunger or emptiness." said Ichigo.

"Hm, that is interesting but it might be because you chose to become a hollow willingly when most hollows are born when a human soul is devoured by a hollow transforming it or if a human soul is left unattended by shinigami and it then turns into a hollow." replied Kisuke.

"That is good I would not want to feel everlasting hunger and be forced to feed on human souls." said Ichigo.

"Well this is very good but we will look into that in more detail later now you should sleep if you can because you had a though day." said Kisuke and left closing the door behind him.

After Urahara left Ichigo laid down on his futon thinking about all of the things that have happened recently and he could now help when thinking that he gained power that will allow him to protect people but at the same time he was a bit sad that he had to leave his human life behind. After few moments he fell asleep.

When Ichigo woke up he was eager to start his training, to find out what he really is capable of and the thing he wanted to find out the most is how powerful Urahara really is. He knew that despite how Urahara acts, his intelligence is not to be questioned if he was able to make something as powerful as Hogyoku, something that even exceeds his own understanding. So without wasting another minute he got up and went to look for Kisuke. He found him in the same room they talked yesterday he was sitting at the table drinking tea.

"Yo, Kisuke." said Ichigo.

"Good morning, Kurosaki-san, ready to start your training?" asked Urahara.

"Yeah, that is why I came looking for you, I can't wait to start training." replied Ichigo.

"Let's get started then." said Kisuke and then he got up and lifted up a floor panel reviling a ladder leading down. He then started descending the ladder and Ichigo followed him. The ladder lead to what appeared to be a huge cave filled with different rock formations ideal for training.

"This place is huge, how did you manage to build something like that without anyone knowing?" asked Ichigo.

"I have my ways, but let's start your training with a small sparring match to find out the extent of your power." said Kisuke.

After that they stood in front of each other and Urahara pulled out his zanpakuto out of his cane and charged at Ichigo intending to slice his shoulder only for Ichigo to grab his blade with his bare hand. Then Ichigo delivered a vicious punch to Urahara's jaw sending him flying. Not giving him time to recover Ichigo used sonido to get behind Urahara and lash out with a strong kick to his back but to his surprise Urahara managed to recover and dodge the kick. Then Urahara whirled around and tried to cut Ichigo across his abdomen but the blade bounced off his skin sending sparks everywhere leaving only a small scratch but it did not draw blood.

This action left Urahara open and Ichigo used this opening to deliver a strong kick to Urahara's chest sending him flying again but he did not hit the ground he managed to recover and land on his feet and Ichigo landed in front of him and said

"I think it's time to get serious Kisuke, I can feel that you are much stronger than that."

"If you want me to start fighting seriously then so be it." replied Urahara then he held his blade in front of him and said

"**Awaken, Benihime**" his zanpakuto glowed with crimson reiatsu and it transformed into a sleek, medium sized sword with a gentle black wrapping on the hilt. The end of the hilt is slightly bent ending with a crimson tassel hanging from its base. Instead of regular tsuba it had a U-shaped guard with a flower design on it covering about three inches of the blade. The blade itself is black with silver edge with the tip ending in a slanted razor-like edge.

"So this is the true form of your zanpakuto Kisuke" asked Ichigo.

"Yes this is my zanpakuto Benihime and I have to say that she is not very nice so you should be careful." replied Kisuke.

Ichigo just let out a small snort and bent his neck slightly forward pointing the tips of his horns at Urahara. Then crimson reiatsu started gathering in between them. When the cero was fully charged Ichigo fired it at Urahara. Seeing this Urahara swung his blade at the cero and yelled

"**Scream, Benihime**"

Then crimson reiatsu burst from the tip of his blade and went at the cero in wide arc, when the two techniques met they struggled a bit against each other before Urahara's technique was blown away by Ichigo's cero and Urahara was forced to jump up to avoid the cero which hit some rocks and exploded with a huge force that shook the entire cave. Urahara was surprised at the force with which the cero exploded but he was forced out of his thoughts when he heard the distinct sound of sonido next to him.

He turned around to see Ichigo's fist heading for his face so he brought up the flat side of his blade and blocked it and then he swatted away Ichigo's arm and slashed him across his torso leaving quite a decent cut which sprayed some blood. Then they both landed on the ground. Then he looked at Ichigo to find that the Hogyoku started pulsing and his wound healed instantly.

"That hurt, Kisuke." said Ichigo in a calm tone.

"Well at least we know that one of the abilities Hogyoku grants you is high speed regeneration." said Urahara.

At this exact moment Rukia descended the ladder to find Ichigo and Urahara standing in front of each other with Urahara holding his released zanpakuto.

"What are you two doing and what was this loud explosion about a minute ago?" asked Rukia.

"We are sparring and that explosion was my cero." replied Ichigo.

"Oh, then I will just find myself some place to sit and watch." said Rukia and with that she went off and sat on a boulder nearby.

When Rukia left Ichigo started charging his cero again and when it was fully charged he disappeared via sonido and reappeared in front of surprised Urahara.

"**Nake, Benihime**!" screamed Urahara at the same time as Ichigo released his cero which engulfed Urahara completely then it impacted a boulder and violently exploded. Huge pillar of flames rose at the spot where cero exploded.

Seeing this Rukia was a concerned. She was worried if Urahara survived the cero but then she felt his reiatsu. When the smoke cleared it revealed Urahara standing behind a cracked crimson shield with the left sleeve of his jacket gone and his arm burned a bit.

"Phew, that was close if I did not have my blood mist shield I would have died instantly." said Urahara.

"Well at least your are alive but we will have to end this sparring because your left arm will not be of much use until you heal those burns." said Ichigo.

"Yeah, let's end it for today and have some tea." replied Kisuke.

With that Urahara, Ichigo and Rukia climbed up the ladder and sat at the table. Urahara went off to get his burns healed by Tessai leaving Rukia an Ichigo at the table.

"So, what are you going to do now Rukia that you have lost your powers, what will you do when waiting for them to recover?" asked Ichigo.

"I don't know Ichigo." replied Rukia.

"I have an idea, when you receive orders from soul society I will help you to hunt those hollows or to be more precise kill them for you since right now you would not be able to kill even a weakest hollow." said Ichigo.

"That sounds good, at least the orders will be carried out, If I did not kill the hollows Soul Society ordered me to they would get suspicious and would start asking unnecessary questions." said Rukia.

At this moment Rukia's spirit phone started beeping, she opened it to find out that a hollow has been detected nearby. She looked at Ichigo and he nodded. They both got up and left to kill the hollow.

**Two months later**

Ichigo and Urahara were standing in the training grounds underneath the shop and both were in battle stances. The area around them was littered with broken rocks and craters from explosions.

"Kisuke you said that the power of the Hogyoku was to break the boundary between shinigami and hollow correct? asked Ichigo.

"Yes, that is what I assumed when I created it but I'm not sure about that as I was not able to use the Hogyoku properly." answered Urahara.

"I believe that you are wrong, Kisuke. The true power of the Hogyoku is to sense the hearts of those around it and materialize their deepest desire." said Ichigo as the Hogyoku floating in the middle of his hollow hole started pulsating.

"How did you figure that out Kurosaki-san?" asked Urahara.

"During our sparing today I have noticed something in my mind calling out to me and it turns out that it is the will of the Hogyoku and finally it is in tune with my own will." said Ichigo and a white substance burst from the Hogyoku and surrounded Ichigo then there was a burst of reiatsu that kicked up a cloud of dust from the ground.

When the dust cleared Ichigo was standing there completely changed. His face was covered in white canvas and his eyes are purple and featureless, he has a white cloak on that splits of into four sections at the waist. There is also a cross on his chest with the Hogyoku embedded in the middle and his hollow hole is gone. His arms were covered in the tight sleeves of his cloak that ended with gloves. He also has white tight pants ending with white high heeled boots.

"Is that you Kurosaki-san?" asked stunned Urahara.

"It's me Kisuke, who did you expect." said Ichigo.

"Well this is certainly interesting, you have been completely transformed and it looks like you are no longer a hollow as your hollow hole is gone." said Urahara.

"That is good but let's test the extent of my new power." said Ichigo and disappeared with a unmistakable swish of shunpo.

He appeared in front of Urahara and brought down his open palm of right arm in a slashing motion. Urahara tried to block it with his sealed zanpakuto but it shattered like glass when it came into contact with Ichigo's palm. Ichigo's arm continued its path leaving a nasty cut from Urahara's left shoulder to his right hip that sprayed a lot of blood. Both fighters jumped away and Urahara released his zanpakuto and his wound stop bleeding. Suddenly the canvas covering Ichigo's face peeled away reviling Ichigo to be unchanged from his human form except his hair is going down to his lower back and metallic gray eyes with purple sclera. His outfit is the same except that it has high ripped open collar that is purple on the inside and the coat is open to the middle of the chest where the Hogyoku is embedded.

"Looks like the evolution has finally ended." said Ichigo.

"It seems that way, I can sense and equal amount of shinigami and hollow reiatsu coming from you." said Urahara.

Suddenly both Urahara and Ichigo felt two unfamiliar reiatsu appear as well as Rukia's reiatsu fluctuating wildly in fear.

"Looks like we have some guests, I will be back Kisuke." said Ichigo and flashed away.

**At Rukia's location **

Rukia was not in a good situation. In front of her stood two shinigami one was her best friend Renji Abarai. He has a long red hair, tattooed face and black visor on his forehead. The other one was her adoptive brother Byakuya Kuchiki. He had black hair with a headpiece called kenseikan in them as well as a scarf around his neck.

"What have you been doing all this time Rukia!. You disappeared two months ago and now we have got orders to capture your because your were charged and sentenced to death by the Sokyoku because you were associating with a hollow!" shouted Renji.

"Come with us Rukia we're taking you to Soul Society." said Byakuya in a cold voice.

"Not going to happen." said a voice from behind Rukia who felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around only to face a transformed Ichigo. Both Renji and Byakuya were surprised because they could not sense any reiatsu coming from Ichigo.

"Ichigo, you are no longer a hollow?" asked stunned Rukia.

"Long story, I will tell you about it later now I have to take care of them." said Ichigo.

"Impossible, run away Ichigo you stand no chance against them!" shouted Rukia.

"Just watch." replied Ichigo and he flash stepped a few feet away in front of Renji.

"Just what are you trying to accomplish boy you don't even have any reiatsu, it is a miracle that you can even see us." said Renji in arrogant tone.

"I would advise you not to blink or you will miss me punching you full of holes." said Ichigo and his eyes flashed and the area in front of him exploded violently sending Renji flying.

When Renji regained his balance Ichigo appeared in front of him and shoved his arm through his stomach before Renji could do anything Ichigo shoved him of his arm and Renji fell unconscious with blood spraying from the hole in his stomach. Rukia and Byakuya were stunned by what happened but Byakuya did not let it show on his face.

"Now will you just leave or do I have to punch you full of holes like I did to your friend here." said Ichigo.

"You may have defeated Renji but I will not make the same mistake as him." said Byakuya and he unsheathed his sword and dropped it and it sunk into the ground.

**"Bankai: Senbonzakura Kageyoshi" **

From the ground rose countless blades that then transformed into what appeared to be a huge cloud of sakura petals that rushed Ichigo and enveloped him when the cloud cleared Ichigo was unharmed but he could see Byakuya inside a closing gate with unconscious Renji in one arm and a struggling Rukia in the other and then before Ichigo could do anything the gate closed and disappeared.

**Ok that is the end of chapter one, please leave your reviews. This is my first serious story and English is not my first language so I would appreciate if you point out any spelling/grammar mistakes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this is not a new chapter.**

**I will update Bleach: Evolution Unleashed as soon as I can it's just that I'm experiencing a major writers block for that story and I have no idea what to do with it.**


End file.
